Kiss Me
by Rothery
Summary: He liked her, no wait that was the understatement of the century, he really liked her...Shelma


Grabbing his school books and stuffing them into his bag, Shaggy thanked who ever was up there for finally being able to go home, shouting to Fred that he would meet him at the park after Fred's football practice.

They always did the same thing, everyday after school he'd go home grab a sandwich just before heading off to the park with Scoob, Fred would be teaching Daphne how to throw a football or a Frisbee with Scooby trying to catch it and Velma would come straight from the library with an arm load of books and sit next to him as she studied.

They had a particular tree in the park that they would sit under, a tall oak that was good for climbing, and getting out of the sun.

He waved to Fred and Daphne as they threw a Frisbee across the grass, Scooby running up to greet them before deciding to join the game.

Shaggy slowly made his way towards the tree, waving at Velma as she strolled up the path in the opposite direction, but today she didn't have the arm load of books she usually carried with her.

"Hi Shaggy" she said smiling brightly at him, he smiled back feeling his heart miss a beat or two; she was so cute when she smiled.

"Hey Velms" she stopped right in front of him, almost making him bump into her.

She blushed slightly and he wondered whether or not it was because of him or the hot weather they'd had all day. He wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment that his smile faltered.

"Umm shaggy, can I ask you something?" she said as she looked down at her feet before then meeting his gaze once more.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nothings up, I was just wondering if, well," she paused ands suddenly her cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet; she sighed heavily before speaking again "Kiss me."

He stared at her, wondering if she'd just asked him what he thought she'd just asked him which was her asking him to kiss her. If so then yes, yes he would kiss her, he'd wanted to since well, since whenever really.

He liked her, no wait that was the understatement of the century, he really liked her which was still an understatement, but was it really possible for a seventeen year old boy to be in love with a fifteen year old girl?

He could feel his heart beat speed up within his chest, and his hands go sweaty. He wanted to he really did but he didn't instead he asked her, "Why?"

Why would a girl like her wanna kiss a boy like him? Why would she want her _first_ kiss to be with a boy like him? Why? Why? Why?

She looked at him for a moment, dumb founded at why he would ask such a thing, "Why?" she repeated it over and over, "why? I dunno why, I mean I just thought," _thought what that I like you? 'Cause I really do velms, honest!_

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked looking up at him, "because you don't have to if you don't want to." he could hear the hurt in her voice, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

She nodded before turning away from him.

"Velma wait," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him turning her in his arms so she faced him, she really was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He looked over his shoulder to where Fred, Daphne and Scooby were, they'd moved over towards the swings, Scooby chewing the Frisbee as Fred and Daphne talked, only stopping their conversation to look up at Velma and him. He could see Daphne's look of curiosity as to what was going on.

Turning back to Velma, he looked her in the eye before dipping his head down. His lips met with hers and almost instantly he felt a spark cross between them. Her lips were soft and fit against his perfectly. She felt her hands tighten on his upper arms as he brought her body closer to his.

He skimmed his tongue across her bottom lip and waited until she opened her mouth before pushing his tongue inside, tasting her. She followed suit not long after massaging his tongue with hers and vice versa.

They pulled apart then both gasping for air, he listened to her breathing come out in shaky breaths from the very lips he'd just kissed.

"Wow" She smiled at him, and in that smile he knew that they'd always be together, it made him want to kiss her again, but he knew that the others would be joining them soon demanding to know what was going on.

She stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him and he knew that no day would ever be the same again.


End file.
